1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen frequently wish to fish without holding a fishing rod in their hands. This may be due to fatigue or the desire to pursue another activity. In order to free themselves from the task of holding a fishing rod, fishermen originally impaled their fishing rods in the ground or braced their fishing rods with rocks or in the crevices of docks. More recently, however, fishing rod holders have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,019 teaches a fishing bucket containing a storage compartment. The bucket is provided with a padded cover which serves as a seat for a fisherman. Pipe sections are rigidly mounted on the side of the bucket and are designed to hold a fishing rod and a flashlight.
A similar bucket is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,708. However, the pipe sections are here pivotable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,369 discloses a fishing rod holder comprising a frame which can be hung on a minnow container. Bracket arms extend from the frame and are adapted to support a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,998 illustrates a fishing rod holder which again includes a frame. The frame can be secured to a boat or another object and carries a tubular socket which receives the handle of a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,811 shows a collapsible apparatus including a seat which can be attached to a container. Support members for a fishing rod are adjustably connected to the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,542 teaches a bait container having a manual air pump for aerating the bait. Clamps are mounted on the side of the container and function to hold fishing rods for transport and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,009 discloses a fishing rod holder comprising a plate and a fishing rod receptacle on one side of the plate. The opposite side of the plate is provided with means for connecting the plate to a side wall of a tackle box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,761 illustrates a tackle box with one or more fishing rod holders in the form of pipes extending upwards at an angle from the lid of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,440 shows a fishing rod holder having a pair of parallel legs which are spaced from one another by a distance sufficient to receive the handle of a fishing rod. A first U-shaped member is disposed at a first end of the legs and a second U-shaped member is disposed at a second end of the legs. The U-shaped members extend perpendicular to the legs in opposite directions and serve to fix a fishing rod in a predetermined position. Coupling elements on one of the legs allow the holder to be attached to a bucket.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,779 teaches a fishing apparatus including a chest for storing live bait. The chest has a lid which constitutes a seat. Mounted on the side of the chest are an aerator for the bait, a storage compartment for fishing accessories, and a fishing rod holder.
None of the devices described above is entirely convenient. Thus, where a fishing rod holder is mounted on the side of a chest or bucket, the holder can snag when the bucket or chest is being carried. If such a fishing rod holder is detachable from the chest or bucket, removal of the holder for carrying involves extra work and time. On the other hand, a fishing rod holder attached to the top of a tackle box requires removal of the fishing rod if the box needs to be opened while fishing.